


熠熠

by MoscaB



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoscaB/pseuds/MoscaB
Summary: 他从来都是亮的。





	熠熠

**Author's Note:**

> 民国背景  
来华美国商人 X 丝绸世家小少爷

什么都遮不住他的光亮，哪怕陷落于烽火。  
他从来都是亮的。

一、  
晓是美国人第一次踏上这座东方古国的时候也不得不有些感慨。这座国家正在抛弃四千年的堡垒，企图走向一个不同的时代。

很久很久之前，美国人的太爷爷的太爷爷也生活在这里，金钱鼠尾之辫盘在蜡黄的额上，常年累月洗不净的汗珠绞得衣襟腥膻，若说与这芸芸众生到底有哪些不同，便是多了一幅聪明脑瓜与精打细算的肚肠。  
早些年他随船出海经商，瞧见过洋人的生活，从此就茶饭不思地惦记起来，后来靠一树桑蚕与碎瓷发家致富，立即甩了家里两房妻室越走天边，吃穿用度无不西化，抬上金发碧眼的洋媳妇，从此深目高鼻也融进了血脉里。

马克是土生土长的美国人。他爷爷争气，父亲更胜，孙辈青出于蓝，不及而立的年纪，祖辈的生意经他与几个叔叔之手打理的井井有条，纵然长了一副偏向东方的文秀皮囊，然而家底厚实，厂商谈判又出了名的果决凌厉，在洛杉矶这样的不夜城竟不敢有人轻蔑他。  
他们有自己的服装加工厂，照顾着东西方两边的生意，工厂设在长滩，越南也有，当然中国也有，在上海。

马克没去过上海，只知道工厂的大部分原材料，如丝绸布、中式织锦、繁杂的绘制山水花鸟的意象图案，都是从那座沿海城市远渡重洋飘来的。他的妻子倒是对上海了解甚多，女人是虔诚的天主教徒，1933年她代表教会去中国支助，六个月来没做什么事，中文水平倒日渐增长，快赶超他丈夫了。

眨眼间她回来拿已近两年，还总爱在他耳边叨扰，说那里的人长相与你还是不同，五官扁平脸色也棕黄，整日穿着宽大睡袍在街上行走，讲话也有趣的很，街边蹲的小孩见你坐了洋车便团团围住管你讨食，像群叽叽喳喳的鸟雀。

马克一般很不耐烦她讲这些无关紧要的话，问女人上海的经济行情又或国情民情，一问三不知，圣伊纳爵教堂挂个名，往华懋饭店九国大床房舒舒服服住了六个月，跟洛杉矶的生活有什么两样？  
他正掐着怀表看当夜的纽约时报，心不在焉地熄了壁灯让妻子早些睡觉，女人那幽怨娇纵的眼神瞥过来，又介于体面身份的拘束而矜持不已。  
商人的心像被泼上了一锅沸水一样躁动不安，千万根密刺扎出的痒痛叫他无心贪欢，眼观四纵，西海岸诺大的不夜城却没有一个处所得以安神。

常嘲讽妻子志短，谁知过了几天，倒是他自己要往上海走一趟。  
如今有格调的洋人都不爱机器压出来的绸布，嫌那些边边角角过于粗糙拿不到上台面的地方。他们要天然。十指织出来的锦缎，春蚕吐的新丝一根根编织，染缸里无论是桑葚浆还是冬青叶，只要取物于天地，都奉为上品。仿佛将东方的古老图腾纹饰镌刻于衣上，便能得到把整个东方日月披在肩头的荣光。

安排到中国的管事拍来电报，说上海一家老派的丝绸厂如今也迁进了公共租界旁边，垄断了些小工厂，从英国买了机器做流水线生意。

主管说，那家绸厂代代相承已有数百年，祖上是宫廷承衣官，专给皇宫贵族与妃嫔们制衣裳。那小皇帝倒台后，便凭借家底自己设了工厂，自他手出来的绸布独此一家，都是东方顶好的，运到大洋彼岸，便是千金难求的珍宝。

叔叔说这生意当然要谈，如果拿到他们制绸的技术最好。可东方人有东方人的规矩，总毫无道理地讲究诚意，尤其是些一脉相承的旧东西，承的东西变没变说不清，冥顽不灵倒一代胜过一代。

再说上海的生意也该找个人去管管了。

美国人素来果断，当即买了上海的船票，四月一过，便急不可耐要去上海。

  
二、  
马克坐上游轮的时候还在想他读书时念过的马可波罗游记。想来他还年轻，对东方的所有幻想，除了纽约时报上批判黄种人的陋习，也只剩下这本读起来跟童话一样的书了。

无论街边排排伫立的黄金屋还是随地可拾的珠宝玉器，游记至少在他年幼时丰富了他对东方古国的想象，而纽约时报通过日复一日尖酸刻薄的批判打破了这种幻想，东方人都是顽固的，精明而市刽，棕黄的一张脸，鼻梁扁平，眼睛狭长上挑，活像一个个陶泥捏的小人。

一声尖锐的汽鸣，钢铁齿轮拧出沉重的吼叫，游轮正离岸头越来越远。  
马克放下从不离手的报纸眺望窗外，海浪在船缘呈曲线状有规律的起伏，阳光照拂，水花沾上金色的粉尘，犹如躯壳被赋予灵魂从而灵动鲜活起来。晨光也从玻璃窗中透进来，照亮了他的半边脸颊，马克偏过头，舱房的写字台边摆了长长的落地镜上映出他突出凌厉的侧脸。男人盯着镜子看了看，觉得除了鼻梁过于高挺，颧骨与嘴唇之间的部分过于凹陷，乍一看与那些东方人相比的确有几分相似。

马克漫不经心地想，纵然他身上的有东方人的血统，可骨子里充斥着美式思想做派，就像他对上海这座城市的无知一般，可谓界限分明，可他又觉得他与上海这座城市有些隐隐约约不也琢磨的缘分，犹如穿透云霭的月光，在天穹顶端隐约透出皎白，向上窥伺，天命骤显。

天命这个词，也是后来在那上海小少爷的嘴里听见的，近似于命运，又不完全是。他曾从东方少年的嘴里得到过详尽的解释，奈何听得一知半解，只觉中文拗口繁杂，而且说中文者往往乐于避重就轻做表面文章，连带那位上海少爷也有一颗七弯八拐的玲珑心思，摸不透。

  
三、  
管事开车来上海港接待他，说是接待也不过坐在车厢里说说闲话以便炫耀一番流利上海腔。那管事没见过从天使城远道而来的大人物，又忌惮又新鲜，言语一时没了分寸，抱怨那姓王的老古董脑瓜不开窍，提了礼物去敲他办公室的门说不见，想方设法摸到王公馆门口还是不见，倒是他儿子走出来巴眨着一双大眼睛客客气气把人打发了。

美国人正打量着法租界富丽堂皇的夜景，这一处珠宝铺那一处洋行，春寒料峭的三月天里披狐裘的阔太简直摩肩接踵，一瞬而过的百乐门更如夜明珠般照亮了整个上海滩的辉煌。都说上海租界是整个中国的金银岛，可无论洋房大厦怎样鳞次栉比，在一个天使城出生的美国人眼中都依附着模仿的拙劣。

马克觉得无趣又乏味，于是用蹩脚的中文漫不经心回了句，没听过王先生还有孩子。  
管事立即来了兴趣，一张嘴开开合合死活停不下来，洋文夹杂上海话又速度飞快，马克绞尽脑汁才听了个大概，说这王家绸厂的小少爷啦，才留洋回来不到半年，已经是十里洋场顶顶有名的人物咧，不说待人谦和出手阔气，光一张脸就迷倒了多少上海滩的名媛小姐。

马克抬了抬眼皮：好看？

管事一副我若撒谎天打雷劈的模样：老好看额！

美国人没把这话放心里。他来上海，求的王是家的手艺，要并购的是王家的绸厂，谁管你儿子好不好看。再者以东方人的审美，百乐门前面庞拿脂粉抹得惨白眉毛堪比新月的旗袍女人就是绝世美人，他实在想不出那绸厂儿子生了怎样一张面孔，反倒越想越骇人。

管事又是两头忙活，待马克在华懋饭店百无聊赖住了三天，已把周边的衣料店与古玩铺逛得精光后，王公馆那边终于同意见他。  
美国人初来乍到，看什么都新奇，馄饨挑子一定要试，清粥小菜也吃得香甜，还在衣料店制了件长衫，古董店里买了堆乱七八糟的瓷器、玉器、手杖、檀木手串，以及一个梅花图案的和田玉玉扳指。

于是美国人穿着长衫，持着手杖，把买来的鸡零狗碎全部套在身上，几乎把诚意两字拿根狼毫笔写在脸颊，一副正经地样子去见了王老先生，一身行头把这个常年累月不言苟笑的老头逗得破功。

还以为哪里来洋鬼要来抄王家家底，想不到是个小孩。老先生眯着眼睛喝了口茶。几岁了？

二十一。马克规规矩矩回答。

和犬子同龄，想不到已经比这小赤佬出息多了，王老先生感慨着，随后食指直指马克的长衫——你这穿得什么破烂。

马克低头看了看自己蹩脚的长衫，正欲开口说话，忽然瞥见一人从偏门轻飘飘地走进大堂，一身考究的西装不太考究的贴在身上，黑色布料包裹之下的臀部挺翘圆润，腰肢劲瘦，外套拎在手里，贴身的绸布衬衫尤其吸睛，珍珠白，浮泛着马克从未见过的瑰丽色泽，仿佛波澜的海面在阳光下浮动出万般柔光。

马克无法控制的将目光往来人的脸上看去，只一瞥，便再无法移开视线。  
那是张比瓷器更为别致的脸，双唇柔嫩，红润如四月新花，鼻梁亦是挺巧，然而却不似西洋人棱角锋利，小巧的鼻尖汇聚了南方水乡的温和雨露。

还有他的眼睛，如珠如玉。马克从没在黄种人脸上看到过这样一双漂亮的眼睛，这种漂亮几乎已经超出了美国人对东方美的认知，往阿弗罗狄忒的方向一去不返。

小少爷才从百乐门跳舞回来，有些疲惫，脸颊泛红，呼吸略微急促，额前几绺碎发被汗水打湿软塌塌地搭在耳廓边缘。走上前来搭着王老先生的椅背轻轻叫了声“爹”，这才把目光放到美国人脸上，见他穿的长衫，愣神片刻，而后笑弯了眉眼。

王老先生大概是很满意这个小儿子，把他拽到跟前指了指眼前的美国人讲，这是美国伊士加工厂的马克先生，这是犬子嘉尔，英国回来一天到晚就知道跳舞。

明明我也有参加游园会，昨夜还和阿荣去听戏，牡丹亭。  
王嘉尔佯作委屈的抿起嘴，连同鼻子上也挤出小小褶皱，可惜这样的神态只有一瞬，很快他便抬脚走近，伸出一只手同马克问好。

他说，很荣幸见到您，该怎么称呼呢？  
那手掌平展摊开，手腕露出的皮肤胜过丝绸衬衫质地，十指修长，拇指关节处套枚剔透的红玉扳指。段宜恩盯着他的手瞧了好一会儿才想起要握上去，软绵绵凉津津，仿佛璞玉。  
他一时语塞，张嘴想了半天，挤出一句，我叫段宜恩。

美国人有个东方名字，还是刚出生时爷爷与叔叔一同翻了好久的古籍取的，他的中文倒随他父亲一样的差劲。  
从前他不屑使用中文名字，毕竟在洛杉矶谈生意时用起来麻烦还容易遭人冷眼，久而久之便忘了有这么一回事，如今看这白白净净的小少爷立在面前，眼角含笑，芝兰玉树般的挺拔，美国人鬼迷了心窍，也想听他用又沙又甜的声音念一声段宜恩。

王嘉尔遂了他小半的愿，随和地叫了声段先生，说远到及是客，改日段先生得空闲，我带你去上海滩转转。王老爷随即一声呵斥，如今外头风声正紧，革命闹来又闹去，昨日又有几个学生被抓进霞飞路的捕房，我看你就老实在公馆待着，切莫给我惹是生非。

王嘉尔便扭头好声好气地讲，爹，我什么时候给你惹过坏事，带进家门的不都是好事嘛

段宜恩应了一声，边克制心头悸动边等他接着问候自己，等了半天没个下文，这才幡然醒悟，原是又中了东方人客套话做的蛊。

往后他才知道，王嘉尔哪里是蛊，分明是见血封喉的毒，渗透得无知无觉，只能醉死在窒息的甜美里。  
但他又死活不愿用蛊与毒与他相比。小少爷是纯净的、要被呵护的瓷器，星零一点瑕疵就能将他玷污。

玷污？

美国人恐怕是不肯的。

四、  
他第二回见到王嘉尔，已把生意谈了个七八，让王老先生妥协实在不易，马克带着秘书与翻译官亲自跑上门四五趟都收效甚微，最后还是因为日本人老来厂闹，总怀疑藏了“激进分子”，闹来闹去工人被抓进好几个。王小少爷看不下去，跑来他爹那里求情：若与段先生合作，美利坚的国旗还能镇住日本兵，说白了都是讹钱，得了美国领事馆的庇佑总比被日本人“庇佑”好。

老先生到底是个慈悲佛徒，同意马克带人来王公馆定合同，秘书把这消息带来的时候段宜恩还在那买长衫的衣料店里操一口蹩脚中文与店主吵架。

“有本事就去买王家的笼月纱啊，上海滩多少达官贵人排着队也要买上一匹，王家一年才产五十匹，从前特供给紫荆城里的贵人们，现在凭你有多少钱也买不到。”店主翻了个白眼，“哪里来的假洋鬼子，什么都不懂就来这里撒泼。”

美国人一口气憋在心口差点梗死，好在秘书来到是时候，带来了王老先生愿意合作的好消息。马克长喘一口气，倒觉得自己捡了个天大的便宜，心里顿时舒服起来。

当晚他就领着人直奔王公馆，见到了王老先生及其一众孩子，王嘉尔自然也要在，王家的家底能有如今这么丰厚，自然不能只拘泥于制布，柴米油盐酱醋，什么生意都沾边，只那最大的丝绸厂写得是王嘉尔的名字。

美国人坐在八仙桌边，看小少爷规规整整在合同纸上签下自己的大名，朱砂按出的红指印仿佛雪上缀的一点腊梅花瓣。  
他才知道嘉尔两个字原来是这样曼妙，钢笔尖在纸上一勾一画，像舞起了一场华尔兹，马克觉得这二字念出声也一样好听，只是他至今没有这种机会，顶多喊他一声王少爷。

小王少爷那日没穿洋装，着长衫，配金边眼镜，红玉扳指依然戴在手上，鸽子血的色泽衬得一双手愈发苍白。  
马克第一次见他穿长衫，墨中带赭的颜色，隐隐约约透出些低调华贵的花纹，很有东方的含蓄。经王家制作出来的衣衫，与美国人买过的劣品自有云泥之别，马克觉得很好看却又说不出好看在哪里，倒是忽得记起那店小二提过的笼月纱来。

王先生对合同条件还有什么要求，现在提出还来得及。随行的公证人捧着那纸念问。  
答者眼睑低垂，睫毛弯弯翘翘地轻颤不已，咧嘴的笑亦倍感疏离。“只叫那些日本人别进来就好，闹着工人做工，旗挂不挂，无所谓的。”  
他看着美国人的眼神始终有些复杂与躲闪，仿佛隔过一层朦朦的雾。

马克说，既然都谈妥了，接下来的走货，我的管事会与你叔叔详谈。如今我们算不算朋友？

王嘉尔被他这前言不搭后语的话弄}得头懵，睁大眼睛愣愣地答了声：算吧。

美国人紧接着说：那你不该问我什么问题吗？

问你什么？  
小少爷一时摸不着头脑。

问我什么时候得空闲啊。马克骤然笑了起来，说好要看上海滩的。

是哦。小少爷盯着他，有些脸红地小声嘟哝着，你笑起来还挺好看。

你笑起来很好看，皱眉时有些凶。爹地说你是洋人，明明是一样的墨发乌眸，我倒是看不出区别。

王嘉尔扬起脸来，眸子亮晶晶，仿佛天边星直直撞到眼前。

“段先生喜不喜欢跳舞的？”

五、  
他时常与王嘉尔去百乐门跳舞，有时还会加上一个香烟厂的少爷，说是王少爷的发小，同样生的眉清目秀，小少爷常常阿荣阿荣在他呃耳边唤来唤去，双臂缠在他身上像只没骨头的猫仔。

美国人实在搞不懂王嘉尔的心思，朴珍荣家的香烟厂很早就与日本人搅和不清，连同他本人也与许多日本军官交往密切，王少爷一向体恤工人而厌恶日本人，却也愿与他整日混在一块儿，有事连王老先生的呵责也不顾，完了便宿在朴家的客房干脆不归家。  
到最近这种现象才有所改观，丝绸厂得了美国领事馆的庇护，日本兵管制得尚且宽松一些，王嘉尔与马克的关系到越发亲近，饭局也常常带着他，一副要把他推进十里洋场打出个名号的模样。

美国人看管着他，只要小少爷有一点点夜宿不归的苗头，便揽他到一边恐吓：信不信我遣人去告王先生。

微醺的小少爷瞪着水汪汪的眼睛盯了他好一会儿，这才嘟起嘴唇用软塌塌的上海腔调小声妥协：侬啰嗦色啦，唔伐七啊伐来噻嘛！*

那朴珍荣也不搭腔，只在旁边抱臂静静望着他，脸上多少带些不耐，也不知是不耐这半路杀出来的洋人还是不耐王少爷对着旁人乱发嗲。   
但马克觉得王嘉尔的嗲是发给外人看的，就像他们刚刚见面时是他最亲和的时候，后来混熟了反而愈发安静。

王少爷乘着美国人的车，要赶在十二点前回家，一路与他有一搭没一搭谈绢布生意，谈上海滩，最后谈到美国人的家乡，他便笑了笑说，真是隔得好远，一重山又一重水，养出了这样一个妙人。

上海也不差。王嘉尔停顿了一会儿，小声补充道。

是。美国人笑着讲，上海也不差，王少爷很耀眼，照得上海滩也亮堂。

王少爷骤然红了脸。

“什么时候给我看看王家的笼月纱？”马克伸手松了松自己的领针。

凭什么，就凭你段先生夸我？

他凑过身来，开始把玩马克右手带着的梅花和田玉扳指，把玩来把玩去，笑眯眯伸出自己的手来：与你看，我也有朵梅花。

他的红玉扳指正中央绽这一朵灵动的六角梅，与马克扳指上的梅花神形兼像，红得如一簇花火，白得似一片雪晶。

王嘉尔说，你这冤大头，竟还能撞上这等好事。  
华懋饭店门口那古董店专坑你们这些不懂还要上赶着凑热闹的洋人，你那日去买了一堆仿古的垃圾，唯有这一件是好货，颜色正，水头足，雕刻也精妙。

马克挑眉看了他一眼，想不到王少爷对珠宝也颇有研究？

“我四叔开珠宝铺，”王嘉尔眨眼想了想，“不过这些是旁人告诉我的，我不太懂珠宝。”  
“段先生，这是对戒呢！”他咧嘴露出两颗门牙，“介于你我的缘分，择日你来王公馆，我带你瞧他们说的笼月纱。其实那绸布才不叫这个名字呢，土到掉渣。”

“那叫什么名字？”美国人问。

王嘉尔粲然一笑，百乐门的霓虹透过玻璃窗染亮他半面脸，笑容也清清凉凉的分不明情绪。

熠熠。

他喃喃说着，声音又轻又绵长，倒像在缅怀什么一样。

六、  
大洋彼岸的生意电报拍了不少，妻子的信件也乘着游轮一封封飘来，女人最近迷恋文学，与朋友日日到剧院听歌剧，只在最新一封信件里对着莎翁好一番夸，说她看到演特洛伊罗斯的演员时常想起马克。她感慨战争真是可怕，并认为战争中的爱情也比平常更romantic，生离死别的冲突来比半生相伴更加真挚热烈。

马克在系领结时草草读完了妻子的信，眼神匆忙地飘过最后一行“只盼您早日回来”的英文花体，他把信扔到一边的书桌上，犹豫了片刻，拿起信件后边的香水喷朝领口了几下。

方才他的秘书进来给了他一份另外的电报，美利坚领事馆发来的，说是一个日本人上尉叫蓝衣社的人给宰了，特务逃进公共租界不知所踪，现在日本人正与领事馆交涉，要进公共租界严扫蓝衣社余党。  
他那慌慌张张的小少爷，慌慌张张跑来自己这里说，那些日本人来厂里砸东西，还折辱工人，求求你宜恩，让他们出去罢。  
他说那话时眼泪汪汪，眼尾也染上迷离的殷红颜色，像只被欺负的兔子。那句“宜恩”迷魂药一样叫走了美国人的心魂，他当即联系领事馆的朋友与自己一同去了王家绸厂，日本人对洋人素来敬畏，也没有太过为难，很快便收列离开。  
美国人那时还扭头去安慰王嘉尔，握着他颤抖又冰凉的手掌，而后在他衣兜里发现了一把凉津津的左轮手|枪。他问他为什么会贴身藏|枪，小少爷便委委屈屈回答，曾有个日本官轻薄到他头上，他死活不愿，这才三番五次遭人刁难。

“倘若再有下次，我便要一颗子弹同他同归于尽。”王嘉尔咬着牙讲，声音簌簌发颤。美国人便走上前把他揽进怀里，温柔地拍打着他的后背，像在哄一个孩子。  
“不会的，嘉嘉。”他沉声说，“有我在，不会让旁人欺负你的。”

从那天起王嘉尔开始粘他，天南地北都要带着，哪怕定制一副眼镜也要马克去瞧。

这事细细想来也奇怪，为什么他那日第一个来找的是自己而非朴珍荣，为什么日本人偏偏为难王家的工厂，朴珍荣与日本军界许多人交好，难道还不足以保一个王嘉尔？  
然而他不允许自己在王嘉尔面前像个功利的商人般疑神疑鬼，这个东方男孩纯净漂亮犹如缪斯，他的主动熟稔已使马克受宠若惊，如非必要，他绝不肯用猜疑去玷污王嘉尔。

马克这样想着，掀开窗帘向楼下看去，王家的黑轿车就停在饭店不远处，他的小少爷正坐在里面等，王嘉尔对熟人素来娇矜不耐，不能叫他等太久。  
坐上王嘉尔的车时那人正靠在车框边小息，额角的碎发规规整整梳到脑后，眼睫垂出的弧度分外柔和。他没了平日的多话，除了鼻尖沾着一点粉红显出鲜活，其余部分安静得仿佛器物。

美国人发现他今日没穿西装，又一套清清爽爽的墨色长衫，袖口处缝了细细一道金边，布料里也隐约有些花纹，精致得不像话。

今天不去跳舞？马克知他装睡，也懒得陪他玩小孩把戏，坐下就问道。

王嘉尔睁开眼睛，瞪了他一会儿，笑起来：好没有情趣的人。若不知道别人有没有睡着，就应凑过来，在他耳边悄声说话，热气呼在耳廓上，叫人痒得装不了睡才是好办法。

他顿了片刻，又说，有苏州来的伶人要唱二度梅，今日去听戏。

几乎所有洋人对东方都有文化情结，凡古朴的东西，都想要停下来尝试一番，马克也不例外。

洋人随王少爷踩着天边最后一绺霞光进了小金楼，火红的云霞落在门外的牌匾上，连带堂内也被霞光照得通透。小金楼栏柱上贴了“今日停休”的告示，可王嘉尔不管不顾，一把掀开珠帘往堂内走去，马克生怕有人来赶，连忙紧跟着进去了。

楼里飘着股檀木香味，木头桌椅凌乱摆放着，空无一人。戏台上两个穿长衫的男人在整理东西，其中一个见王嘉尔走过来，便扔下手里的行头笑盈盈地走上前：嘉尔来了？

王嘉尔挽着他的胳膊撒娇，连连吐着美国人听不懂的上海话：许西桑，今造有戏听伐啦，吴搭了旁友来。*

有的，有的，那伶人连连点头，我与林先生专程空出时间给你唱上一段。

美国人心里有些起伏：就只有你我二人？

王嘉尔瞥了他一眼，乐不可支，仿佛在看个呆子。

阿荣也会来。说着他走到一张桌前坐下，从随身带的小包中摸出一把折扇轻摇起来，桌上的熹微烛光穿透扇布的网孔，昏暗的光晕流萤般被扑开又聚拢，少爷半面漂亮的脸也随烛光在明暗中徘徊。

徐先生搬了根木凳支在戏台中央，林先生站到他身后，没有穿马克想象中那些珠光宝气的行头，仿佛随意自然的排演一样，一身素服，随随便便地唱一出戏。

“我身随——北流——去外邦，心往南流——绵绵恨——”

那声音婉转凄切，恍若夜莺刺出心头血，只是美国人中文实在不算高明，弯弯绕绕的唱词在他耳中成了迷宫，怎么听都听不明白。  
马克百无聊赖侧过脸去看王嘉尔，小少爷专注地望着戏台，口中念念有词，随后端起茶碗饮一口茶水。美国人学着他的样子喝了一口茶，比咖啡寡淡也比咖啡更清苦，滚烫的茶水让他龇牙咧嘴说不出话来。

香烟厂那小子不知什么时候来的，戴了副眼睛，好似年轻书生。他先冲马克疏离地笑了笑，熟门熟路倚着王嘉尔坐下，随后便将专注的目光投掷在两位伶人身上。  
说来也奇怪，朴珍荣一坐下，王嘉尔的视线便从戏台上偏开了一些，他盯着朴珍荣面前摆得白瓷茶器，又好似盯着朴珍荣笔挺的鼻梁骨。

王少爷盯着挚友的侧脸发愣，美国人却盯着王少爷的侧脸挪不动视线，他记起百乐门夜夜笙箫的歌舞场里，朴珍荣与女伴跳舞，王嘉尔也如现在那样坐在一边瞧他，绚烂的霓虹落到他眼底，点起一串渴求与盼望的花火。  
他对马克说，阿荣跳舞最漂亮，轻盈得像只春燕。美国人便回答：你跳更漂亮，比起燕子，像一阵风。王少爷故作惊讶地捂着嘴巴笑，说你个洋登徒子，不看别家小姐，居然只盯着我瞧，什么德行。

二度梅百转千回的唱调中，马克一直盯到王嘉尔有所察觉，扭头面红地瞪着美国人小声嘟囔：听戏啊，你做什么老看我啦……

说罢，王小少爷的手就被朴珍荣握住，男人若有若无地瞟了马克一眼，笑着讲：你小时候在苏州，与这位许先生还学过戏，那时金楼休唱时，你便常常拉我溜进去，你在台上唱着解闷，我在台下听，做那唯一看客。

那时日子很惬意。王嘉尔垂下眼睑，可惜今朝不复往昔，上海的小金楼不是姑苏的金楼，昨日的朴珍荣也不是今日的朴珍荣。

马克看见，男人原本舒缓的神色邹然一僵，下一刻王嘉尔径自站起身，掸了掸自己的长衫。

“今日的先生们要不要当那唯二的看客？”

那马是克第一次，也是唯一一次目睹王少爷唱戏。  
他遣人掐掉所有的蜡灯，月光便温柔地穿透轩窗外落在戏台中央，苍白手指上坠饰的那枚红玉扳指被月华洗涤透亮，指尖雕刻绽放的梅花仿佛血泪。

梅良玉与陈杏元。他在很久很久以后才知道二度梅是怎样一个痴缠的故事，只是再怎样痴缠，一对璧人最终得了长相厮守的好结局。  
王嘉尔唱陈杏元，折扇松松拧在袖间，眼角弯的仿佛两道新月，他原本就生得精致，款款落步的体态不由沾染上几分媚气。

他唱“南流水啊南流水，日留夜流流不停。杏元我，不能生入雁门关......”

“尸骨还乡，魂也还。”

他在那戏台上，像一抹幽魂，身上的长衫竟然泛出暖霞落在湖面上的凛凛波光，白日里美国人未曾看出什么端倪，只以为是王家做的普通衣裳，想不到这衣服仿佛能笼住月光，原本暗淡的图案在一瞬间被照亮，倒像为他披上了一件流动的液态的山水画。

马克突然想起了那是什么东西。

熠熠。

王嘉尔说要带他看笼月纱，看王家最宝贝的不给外人看的东西，可他不曾知道自己就是在月光下熠熠生辉的珠宝玉石，他是旧挂历上定格住的人物，是一颗抛过的流星，自他之后，大上海的每一处华灯都拥有了意义。

马克想，任何人穿笼月纱都会黯淡失色，只有他不会。

万家雨露润忠骨，千树重开二度梅。  
一曲终了，空荡的小金楼里很何时宜地响起烟厂少爷的掌声，掌声太单薄，衬得月光很冷。

朴珍荣极用力地鼓着掌，却没有笑。

七、  
四月之后，满城风雨。

不知从哪里听说暗杀上尉的行动特务名单暴露出来，日本人迟迟没有悬赏，先是捉了许多学生与平民，有些人被放出来，更多的没了音讯，一时人怨滔天，众人皆自保。  
紧接着十里洋场的商人子弟一个个被抓去盘问，王嘉尔也与他那些纨绔朋友也没能例外。

听说有些人被捉进去盘问时还要动刑，他去了五天，倒是平平安安地出来了，除了人消瘦一圈，脸庞上的神采并没什么减少。

他回王公馆住了两日，便约马克去洋百货喝咖啡。少爷坐在马克对面低头搅动着咖啡勺，右半边脸上带着清晰又殷红的指印。  
美国人盯着他的脸，问他脸怎么了，小少爷沉默了片刻：阿爹打的。

“爹和叔叔准备迁到港城去，时局动荡，上海已经越来越不太平了，”王嘉尔喝了口咖啡，对他坦诚道。“不过你不用担心，工厂暂时还不会迁，一座绸厂对王家来说也算不上什么大事。我受了他一掌打….不再是王家人了，前日已经把工厂移到大哥名下，只要合同——”

“你呢？”马克直截了当打断他。“你要怎么办，一同去？”

“我？”他顿了顿，脸上闪过些茫然，很快又镇定下来。

“我已不是王家人了。留在这里，陪朴珍荣。”

他说得轻描淡写，声音好似一把软刃扎进马克的耳廓，美国人像得了耳鸣一样脑袋混得厉害，心口无端涌起一股烦躁，起身一把攥住了王嘉尔白净的手腕。

“你疯了！”他压低声音。“你不该不知道朴珍荣是谁，何必要事事袒护他，还将工厂白白让给他当据点。你素来是头脑清醒的人，怎么就被灌了迷魂汤一样犯浑！”

他们之间的空气仿佛凝胶一样停滞，连同呼吸都夹杂去了挥之不去的溺水般的窒息感。  
王嘉尔的手腕冰凉，五天不见阳光使他的面颊比以往更加苍白，于是那红红的指印看起来仿佛破相之后的血痕。他仿佛被吓到了，一双会说话的眼睛湿漉漉的流转于马克的眉眼之间，嘴唇颤动地说不出话来。

半响，小少爷噗嗤一声笑了。

“段先生又何尝不在犯浑。”王嘉尔温柔的说道。  
“你知道那些日本人来工厂是为什么，你却不愿点破，还三番五次帮我解围，你发现我包里藏的枪，却轻易相信了那么可笑的理由。你甚至知道了朴珍荣曾经加入过蓝衣社，就算蓝衣社如今已经取缔，他依然在为党派工作。”

“那天我去华懋饭店找你，你不在，可那些保镖却故意放我进了你的房间。我在你的办公桌上看到了那份名单的抄本，从那时你就想提醒我。可我一意孤行，你也没再继续暗示，只是一直暗中保护，甚至遣人帮朴珍荣引开过日本人。”

“段宜恩，”他苦笑，“你要有多喜欢我，才愿意犯这样的浑。”

许多年前，还在苏州的时候，小少爷家有很大的宅院，天光洒进来，连假山草丛都是金色的，飞檐翘角把那束光攫得四四方方，父亲抱着他望天而叹，说这叫天命，天命也是天意，天意不可违。

他跟着哥哥去金楼听戏，听的第一出就是二度梅，只觉得那戏里的痴男怨女甚是可笑，陈杏元好好一家小姐，怎么就要为梅良玉守身跳崖去，怕是被下了降头罢。  
小少爷百无聊赖地把头四处扭动，只无疑一瞥，却发现了比戏更惹眼的东西。一个清清秀秀的同龄男孩，板着张脸就坐在他后头，正目不转睛地盯着戏台，仿佛要把两位伶人给盯出个洞来。  
过了好一会儿，那男孩邹然发现有人在打量他，撅着嘴巴正欲发火，却看那人好稚嫩的一张脸，小鹿一样的眼睛含|了六月杨柳风，又柔软又漂亮。他脸颊一红，杠人的话堵在喉头，竟是一个字也说不出来。

呆子。小少爷笑嘻嘻地骂道，你叫什么。

“朴老四，啊呸——”男孩紧张的舌头打结，“我叫朴珍荣！”

  
王嘉尔想，也许从那时开始，他就信了陈杏元。

他觉得他们登对，朴珍荣去哪里他都跟着，朴珍荣身边有了谁他都发火，一跟就是十五年。朴珍荣也乐得其所，还说以后他们都娶了妻也要住在一块，王嘉尔为这句话与他闹过一次，逼他发誓不在王嘉尔之前娶妻。  
他原本只是闹着玩，想不到朴珍荣立即指天发了誓，还带王嘉尔去他四叔的珠宝铺订了一对玉扳指，一白一红，玉上开出两朵烈焰的般的二月梅。

带上那扳指的那刻王嘉尔想，死了值了，天命不过如此，死了也坦荡。

天命不过如此，只是太弄人。  
后来朴珍荣的母亲被日本人迫||害，等王嘉尔留学波士顿回来，他已经毅然决然地投了蓝衣社。有那么一段时间王嘉尔夜夜做梦，梦到从前的苏州大院，藤萝花瓣像雪片一样纷扬落下，他躺在朴珍荣身边，躺在比鹅绒毯还软的草地上，躺在一片和煦的春熙里，鼻尖浮起杜鹃的甜香，耳廓后有朴珍荣急促的心跳。他的心跳飞快，表面上一本正经，却在背地里轻轻勾住王嘉尔的小拇指。

王嘉尔有时很想不明白，他究竟是哪里变了，他的呆子不再温柔，反而满身阴戾，多疑，精明又处处算计，只有在看到自己时脸上还会有几分温度。小少爷不惜将一切错误归咎于乱世也归咎于自己，因为在阿荣最需要倚靠的时候，他却逍遥在遥远的西洋彼岸。  
他痛恨着自己不再是朴珍荣心中供奉的唯一，于是痴狂妄想得到救赎，尽一切财力物力去保他，甚至为帮助执行他在蓝衣社的任务不惜动用了整座工厂。

“如今社里有人反水，消息暴露，日本人一家一家工厂严查，阿荣到现在都没被放出来，只怕凶多吉少。他空出的位置由我接替，在我家人都平安到香港之前，我不会走。”王嘉尔对美国人笑，抿起的唇毫无血色，说出的话语亦如讣告般毫无起伏。

“是我不识好歹，固执成性，不撞南墙不回头。若非你一直通过领事馆庇佑我，我大概早就死了。此事你不可能庇佑我太久，工厂毕竟不在租界，日本人早晚要查到据点。我已决议不让段先生为难。”

“还记得那把左轮吗？”小少爷闭上眼。

“那一枚子弹，是我送给自己的。”

八、  
美国人时而觉得他像雾。  
雾总是这样，无知无觉的渗透进来，待到你察觉时，视野里已全是他，再也容不下别人了。

他的梦中第一次有了东方男人的痕迹，他爱的人第一次化成聚现的水滴。

时而是王嘉尔持一把折扇，在昏暗的戏台上唱着二度梅，时而眼前一晃，又是他拉着别的女人跳舞，乐队不眠不休地拉奏着《今宵多珍重》，音乐渐渐模糊，有了留声机的颗粒质感。  
梦里的他走上前去，只敢捧着王嘉尔的脸发笑，就好像捧着他的脸已经成为莫大的荣幸。他再也说不出东方人任何的不好，他甚至能为了小少爷眷恋一整个上海滩。

马克甚至不敢对他起任何一点欲念。他只愿捧着他，把他举到高高的地方，藏起来。  
可王嘉尔是一束月光，他怎么能永恒藏住一抔熠熠的月光。

名单暴露，暗剿在各处隐秘的进行，香烟厂的小少爷一进去，就再也没能活着出来。

等朴珍荣被处决的详细由日本驻兵贴满大街小巷，王公馆已成了一座空空的壳。本家的电报从洛杉矶拍来，催促他回去。美国人尚未答复，王嘉尔便带着脸上一直都没愈合的红痕上门来找他，他说这一巴掌是他爹给他最后的教训，他不孝，该掴。  
他那日很是高兴的模样，只字不提他的阿荣，反倒抱着美国人的手腕痴笑，嘴角的括弧似盛了蜜糖。

王少爷拉他出去，又是吃酒又是跳舞，还去小金楼正正经经听了一回戏。全城肃杀，小金楼里没几个人，许先生依然穿上全部行头，热热闹闹为他唱了出碧玉簪。

这本是出花好月圆的好戏，王少爷听着听着，居然走了神，他悄悄侧过脸去看段宜恩，却发现那人也看着自己，根本没好好听戏。

王嘉尔瞧他，觉得这个东方人样貌的美国人分外可爱，忍不住眯起眼睛，边笑边将身边准备多时的木盒递到马克面前。

他轻轻叹道，一九三六年，五月二十*，我遇上段先生，如今已有整整一年。是天意。

“那日阿荣怕连累我，要与我决裂，我一气之下同意了，他便去华懋饭店旁边的古董铺当了那枚和田玉扳指。因我挂念他，红玉扳指便留在指上不曾摘下，我原以为这辈子再也见不到那对扳指的另一半，可那日下午，你却戴着它上门来。”王嘉尔的目光温温和和落在马克的手指上，“我那时好生气地想，怎么这样，天意怎就是不愿放过我，却没料到你是这样好的人。”

美国人在他轻软的絮语中打开了木盒，盒子里有件叠好的长衫，月白色，好似青天之中笼住一层薄薄的月光。

他带着惊异再去看王嘉尔时，小少爷偏头详作看戏，脸上得绯红却挥之不去。

“爹之所以不肯把那技艺交给你，不止因为他是传家宝，还因为织出一匹耗时又耗力，实在不用外人费那心思。”王嘉尔垂下眼睑，“我让那些跟了我爹十几年的老师傅去港城前制出来的，尺寸……就按我的尺寸做的，不合身就权当个纪念吧——”

他话未说完，却马克猝然捉住了手腕。

随后又是一阵沉长的沉默，咿咿呀呀的唱词仿佛在他们周身形成一个有形的圆环。

“不要纪念。”半响，美国人从喉咙里挤出四个字。

“什么？”

“不是纪念，要拿它当馈赠。”马克一字一顿，小少爷缓缓抬起眸，与他眼神相合。

“昨夜我已经听到租界外的炮声，”他有些哀求地说着。“随我一同回美国好吗。”

王嘉尔愣了一会儿，没有挣开他的手，反而把自己的手掌覆了上去，两枚扳指叠在一起，两朵梅花开得耀眼。  
“我听说你在洛杉矶已经有了妻子。”他盯着指上的梅花喃喃，“我去了又能如何。”  
马克的沉默使他发笑。

“段先生就算有张俊俏的东方人脸，到底是个外人啊…..”  
“真抱歉，我总爱这样逼迫人。”王嘉尔把手抽开，马克的掌心的温热却再次追随上来。

“我会与妻子离婚，”美国人摩挲着那枚扳指，“所以同我一起去吧，嘉嘉。”

王嘉尔戏谑的笑容逐渐淡褪，他在那锣鼓通天响的戏台下面，借着烛光瞪大了眼睛望着另一位看客，在那清亮的眼眸中望见了眼眶通红的自己。 他看着看着，一个“好”字还未出口，突然就落下了眼泪。

九、  
即使再坚固的铁铉紧绷到极致时也会应声而断，战火一路从北平下延，驻江日军与政府终于撕破和和睦睦的面孔，炮弹在租界上空流星般划过再坠落，每一次轰鸣的火花都预兆着一处繁华的湮灭。连同租界内都满街狼藉，难民与乞讨者汇聚在各个角落，食品与药品紧缺，华懋饭店的洋商人人人自危，许多人都抛了生意，想方设法逃离这座危城。

那两张船票被段宜恩塞进了木盒中，“与美友好关系”使他能够轻易地逃离战火。

美国人打点好行李，捧着他的木盒，跟秘书与管事下了楼，楼下停着开往港口的轿车。街道上到处挤即将离开或满了从外面涌入租界的人，段宜恩随着人流往街口走去，他要去那家买玉扳指的古董店。

王嘉尔说，最迟等我到十二点钟，我把绸厂里的工人都遣散了，把最后的东西打点好。我便同你回去。我想看看包容段先生长大的地方，到底是怎样一个太平盛世。

马克抱着外套站在古董店门口，那家古董店已经关门，透过玻璃橱窗可以看到内室一片脏乱，他已经快忘记第一次推门走进去时店内是什么样的光景，只记得在一大堆玲琅满目的玉器之中一眼便看中了那枚梅花扳指，王少爷讲过，这叫天命，天命既定而不可违，仿佛一道诅咒。

但凡王少爷讲过的话，他都一句句搁在心尖上，他也愿意无条件去信他。

王少爷还讲过，中国人讲究言而有信，君子一言，驷马难追。

可惜王少爷食言了。

上海的八月分外灼热，马克立在人流之中，从十点等到十二点，又从十二点等到一点，任凭影子在脚下转了小半个圈，汗水浸透了后背的衬衫，他没能等来他的王少爷。

美国人不顾秘书的劝阻，拉着领事馆的朋友开始逆着人群狂奔。王家绸厂倚靠公共租界，在日军驻扎的区域之内，美国人挤开那些奔忙逃难的人群，他离绸厂愈来愈近，起先闻到浓烈刺鼻的焦炭味，接着望见空中飘散着呛人的灰烟，心头已经开始发冷。他拐过街角，原本规整气派的工厂早已被熊熊燃起的火焰所代替。

马克呆滞的望着那座火焰之中的建筑，接着他听到了枪响。

左轮的熟悉声音，夹杂在逃难人群的喧哗之中，从燃烧的火场里隐隐约约传过来，只一击便将冰冻的心脏刺得粉碎。他开始崩溃地干呕，眼睛血红，被干涩的烟雾激出一连串眼泪，美国人发了疯得想要冲进火海里，幸好他那可靠的朋友最终将他阻拦下来，免去了被铁汁融化的命运。

然后日本人来了，很快又离开，他们什么也没得到，除了一座燃烧的焦黑的坟冢。

战争年代总会发生许多匪夷所思的事情。  
众人都在谈论曾经风靡了十里洋场的王家小少爷，可惜后来与王老爷决裂，不能随王家举家迁到港岛去，只好被日本人烧}死在工厂里头。  
街边流浪的逃难者依然在谈论不夜城的佚事，说那王家小少爷从前是蓝衣社的人，与那姓朴的一样，都是特务，那工厂是蓝衣社的据点，所以才被日本人一锅给端了。

卖报的阿斑却咬着烂白菜梆子气鼓鼓地打断他们：王家大工厂才不是被日本人端得咧！  
我见过王少爷，好几日前的夜里，喝得烂醉跑去工厂门口，叫那群做工的工人拿钱赶快滚，发了好大一同脾气。然后他在那空荡荡的工厂砸东西，把那些西洋大家伙，那咕噜咕噜会制布的机器一台一台砸了个稀巴烂。那时我就在工厂门口往里头瞧，他便走出门来，塞给我一袋子沉甸甸的大洋，叫我送件东西给华懋饭店的段先生，然后拿这些钱跑得远远的。

今日我去送报纸，听说那日本人要来捉他，连忙抄近路回去想通风报信，可那王少爷梦魔了一般，竟放了一把火烧工厂。

我喊他快逃，他就隔着烧起来的铁栅栏冲我笑，问东西送到了吗。  
我说即刻去送，他便冲我挥挥手，说去吧，别叫那段先生等急了。

我急忙劝他也走，他却不稀罕了，说老子要去缠一个人，因那人尚不在人世，人间了无生趣，不活也罢，说罢腿一蹬，竟直直走进了那火海里。

听客们哈哈大笑，说你个小赤佬编的什么故事，也想来哄骗我们。

阿斑气鼓鼓地说道，我没骗人，我听得清清楚楚，“人不归心已归，何人能识此时情”，王少爷哼得是二度梅！况且王少爷叫我送的东西我现在还带在身上，且与你们这群老塞老四开开眼界！

说完，小孩解下贴身的脏兮兮的荷包，从包里掏出一枚剔透好似血泪的红玉梅花扳指来。

十、  
那枚扳指终究还是回到了段宜恩手上，陪他趁上了从上海回天使城的游轮。  
那小孩在码头找到了失魂落魄的美国人，将那扳指往他手里一塞，转瞬之间，人已经像游鱼一样不见了踪迹。

段宜恩打开盛了长衫的木盒，将红玉扳指与自己的那枚一同放了进去。王嘉尔给这匹布取名熠熠，斜阳|射阶雪，熠熠金沙动，那布匹曾饱受封建时皇家的荣光，能桎梏流离失所的月华，如今被他关进了盒子，再也透不进一点光亮。

王嘉尔偷走了一个人的心，却将自己的禁锢在另一个不可能之人上。他是个食言小人，是个满口诨话的骗子，也是莎翁笔下赤|裸的悲剧，把他那一身熠熠光华送给了美国人，却将最后一颗子弹留给了自己。

  
回到美国后的很长一段时间马克感觉自己还能看见他，他的东方少年总伴月光而来，萦绕在四周，温温柔柔地将他包裹  
马克有些后悔那样轻视他的妻子，因为当女人问他上海时，他也一样无言以对。于是他猜测，也许妻子在上海时并未无所事事，也许她早已见识过她所谓的战乱之中的罗曼蒂克，他开始明白不是每个人都能开口讲出那些郁积在心底的故事，有时候他们宁愿憋死。

但当女人问他上海是座怎样的城市时，他还是答了：一座暗沉的城市，一座在在战火中失去了光华的不夜城，有着光鲜亮丽机具欺骗性的皮囊，内里却遍布了见不得人的肮脏，如华美衣袍下爬满的驱虫，使得表象也黯淡无光。

美国人对着那件华服睹物思人也不过几天，很快又投入了新的生意场，他认为上海是蒙骗的城市，使他看不清自己，看不清王嘉尔，看不清王嘉尔眼中所爱之人。他与王嘉尔之间有着天堑般巨大的隔阂，只是那个东方人提前看清，而他却一直暗示自己别去相信。

洛杉矶的酷暑在他的麻木下翻飞而过，有一天他答应陪妻子去剧院看《特洛伊罗斯与科瑞西达》，观赏莎翁需要一套体面的正装。马克在翻衣柜搭配领带时看到了那个木盒，他坐在地上，将手指覆上去，摩挲一会儿，遣佣人把那件长衫挂出去晒晒太阳。

佣人展开木盒时，一对红白玉扳指从襟口落到地板上，叮叮咚咚砸出一阵风铃碎响。佣人在惊叹，这衣服仿佛能桎梏室外的光，洛杉矶的天光落在布料上，游鱼般灵动的行走起来，仿佛波光粼粼的起伏的湖面，一幅山的山水图腾霎那间映照在整个地板上，照出了藏匿璧山绿水之间的天意。

马克沉默地望着那两个熠熠生华的方块字，半晌，他拽起袖子遮住眼眶。  
他想他早该明白的，穿透万物又无形无踪，小少爷多情又耀眼，作为照亮整个夜上海、使一切污垢都消弭于无形的华光，早已融入了这座城市的骨血之中，再也不可分离。

他怎能去妄想捉住一束光。

——全文完——

**Author's Note:**

> 注*:  
（啰嗦死啦！我不去还不行嘛！）  
（许先生，今日有没有戏听啦，我带了朋友来。）  
七月三日=阴历五月二十(按今年算


End file.
